


folklore

by hrtbnr (kiden)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/hrtbnr
Summary: It never made sense to believe in soulmates.





	folklore

**Author's Note:**

> i did it. i wrote 640 words of a soulmate au and im sorry about it.

It never made sense to believe in soulmates. 

Trevor always said it was real but rare _ ,  _ like,  _ super rare _ , and the way you knew was unique for everyone.  It sounded like a different, more romantic way of calling it bullshit, but Trevor believed and Aleks never found it in himself to argue.  Figured if Trevor was still capable of believing in fairytales who the fuck was he to tell him otherwise. He had stories he told himself at night, too. 

Soulmates were a myth, a legend, fucking  _ folklore.  _

And Aleks would’ve bet anything he’d have a better chance of running into the Jersey Devil than he’d have of meeting  _ James.   _ Of feeling the thing he felt when they locked eyes over the barrels of two loaded guns, pointed at each other, and he felt his insides  _ expand _ .  James - Nova,  _ Nova  _ then - he  _ laughed,  _ the gun dropping from his hand, the sound of both those things so loud and jarring it silenced the screaming cashier of the gas station they were both attempting to rob. 

_ Nova,  _ bursting in the center of Aleks’ chest, so bright around him he had to close his eyes against it. The air around him felt dense and heavy and Aleks was connected to it, dropped his gun too because it felt cold and wrong in his hand, and felt  _ James  _ through the space between them.  He wasn’t his body, he’d never been, and the thing he really was, that he hadn’t even been sure he believed in, it knew James. And it tugged gently on his heart and hips and feet, wanting to close the distance between them.  To touch the thing James was too, that forever thing, light and beautiful and made the same. 

Aleks felt his  _ soul,  _ felt himself _ ,  _ and knew he had always known the person in front of him and always,  _ always _ would.

The stranger picked up his gun and put it the waist of his jeans and said, “C’mon,  _ come on _ , you fucking asshole.  She pressed the little button thing.”  He picked up Aleks’ gun too, and shoved it at him, and then took his hand. 

And that thing Aleks really was, that eternal thing,  _ sang.  _

“What’s your name?” he asked as he was being pulled out the door. “What’s your fucking  _ name _ ?”

He said Nova and it was months before he said James, but it didn’t matter. “You?”

They ran hand-in-hand down a nearby alley, Nova tripping over a garbage bag and almost eating shit before Aleks caught him.  He said, “Immortal,” and Nova laughed, big and obnoxious and then dumb and wheezy. 

“Jesus,” he said and held Aleks’ hand tighter, “ain’t we?  That’s what it feels like.”

Nova let go of Aleks just to boost him over a chain link fence, then scrambled over it himself, his hoodie catching on twisted bits of metal and Aleks laughing at him, completely incapable of stopping himself.  But Nova wasn’t mad; not only didn’t he seem to mind, he grinned, his eyes big and a little glittering and, sure no one was following them, crowded him up against a dirty brick wall. They weren’t touching but Aleks could still  _ feel  _ him, and not just the heat and tension of being so close.

Nova leaned his forearm on the wall near Aleks’ head and brought his other arm up to touch him again.  He slid his palm across Aleks’ cheek, fingers cupping around his ear and then moving down the line of his neck.  Soft,  _ so incredibly gentle.   _ And he said, “I thought it was bullshit.  We were  _ robbing _ a gas station.” 

“Yeah,” Aleks breathed. “Yeah,” and he took Nova’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

The sun was going down, and everything was orange and gold and red, and Aleks knew that he loved him. Had loved him.  _ Would _ love him. 


End file.
